


Test Drive

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean only wants to make sure his Baby gets the best care. </p><p>Something I wrote for the new imagine blog on tumblr, TeamFreeWillImagines. There was a request for Dean teaching the reader how to drive Baby and here is the result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

"Make sure your hands are at ten and two and sure you grip the steering wheel-"   
  
"Dean."  
  
"But don't grip it too hard. We're not trying to leave marks on Baby."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"And when you're driving, keep her at a decent speed because if you floor it-"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"She'll go the distance but then she’ll just give up on you and that's not what we want do we, Baby? Huh, gorgeous?"  
  
Dean was now directly talking to the impala, momentarily forgetting that he was instructing you from the passenger seat.  
  
"Dean!" You called for the fourth time.  His attention was focused on you once again. This was the first time since he entered the car that he stopped talking.  You jingled the car keys in front of his face.  
  
"I haven't even turned the ignition on yet. Can you please calm down?"  
  
Dean took a deep breath, caressing the leather dashboard with both hands.  
  
"I am calm." He states. “Now that you’re going to be driving Baby, you have to know that she comes with a specific set of rules.”

You rolled your eyes at the protective tone of Dean’s voice. You knew that the impala meant a lot to him but that over protection had delayed you from learning how to drive a car.

“How different can this possibly be from driving any regular old car?” You questioned, ready to get on the road.

You immediately regretted the words that came out of your mouth. Dean’s vibrant green eyes were hidden beneath narrowed eyelids; the green that you can see was now darkened with what was most probably anger.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized quickly.

“Ya’know, (Y/N), if you’re not going to respect Baby then we can’t do this.” Dean sighed. He started to move toward the passenger door when you called for him one more time.

“No, Dean, wait!”

Dean’s hand was already on the door handle when he listened to you. You sighed.

“I do respect Baby,” You declared. “She’s been through a lot but you also have to trust me.”

A look of confusion occupied Dean’s face. “(Y/N), I trust you with my life. You should know that.”

“I know that.” You replied. You place your hands on the steering wheel. “But I don’t think you trust me with your car.”  

There was a few seconds of silence before Dean sat against the leather covered seat. “Okay,” He started. “Check all of your mirrors and let’s get started.”

“So we’re actually doing this?” You questioned, your excitement filling your words.

Dean nodded. “Yep. If you can’t drive then I’m going to have to depend on Sammy whenever I can’t drive and he’s a grandma behind the wheel.”

You smiled at your passenger before rushing to adjust your mirrors. You turned to Dean so he can give you further instructions.

“Okay. Did you read all of those fancy shmancy driving books Sam brought you?”

“Yeah.” You answered.

“So we’re ready to take her out for a test drive.” Dean gave you a toothy smile and your heart jumped from the excitement.

After months of preparing, you were actually going to drive a car. You had run the preliminary tests of walking around the car and strapping your seatbelt on while Dean went on his Baby tirade, so you were ready to start. You placed the key into the ignition, finally starting the car. The engine roared to life; the loud rumbling sounding like music to your ears.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean encouraged. 

Placing your hands on the steering wheel, making sure they were where they supposed to be, you pressed the gas pedal, pulled out of your parking spot and onto the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> "What is this team free will imagines blog people keep talking about?" you may ask. 
> 
> Have no fear reader! Just go to the link and check it out! http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
